cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Metalborg, Blackboi/@comment-1929744-20151016195330/@comment-25923707-20151019031733
Sorry mate i tried editing the whole thing coz alot of letters are missing but it wont let me. so there. XD 1. Well the point of using his skill is to increase your defence against early rush, most rushes are standing at 9k or 10k max unless boosted and if they would boostit would be easier to guard. not to metion a higher chance of getting a heal trigger. 2. Using Black Boi skill then Stride wont happen early game since both of you and your opponent has to be on gr 3 to stride, so my suggest is to spam the Legion ability of Sinbuster's On-Hit Effect or Drions +1 Crit. (Note im running 8 crt and 4 Draw) and for the G-Unit. I only use it if I KNOW the attack of Sinbuster will be blocked. Its like letting your opponent choose to use his grade 0 and still get 3 drive checks or let the attack go through and get 5 cards. (assuming no triggers) then Restand with laurel. 3. True that Glory skill is useless early game but its not just Glory skill you get its the Twin DRive + 1 Draw. Example, Scenario: Opponent has 5 Cards hand 2 on the Field (SVG and gr. 1) you (same) Opp attacks you gets a crit. Opp (6cards)/You (5cards) You Draw and Ride Opp (6cards/You (5cards) Black boi skill(-3cards) Opp 6cards/You (2cards) - Lets say attack hits which is 90% of the time. *Sinbuster Skill Opp 6cards/You (5cards) - and you're on gr3 -at this point you have high chance of drawing a trigger for that (heal,crit or Draw) -Lets say no trigger (worst case scenario) opp Stand and Draw Opp 7cards/You 4 cards - Assuming you guard (-1 card) you stand and draw (Opp 7cards/You 4cards) *sin buster skill - Lets say attack hits which is 80% of the time. Opp 7 Cards/You 7 Cards *at this point you can even use laurel if you have one on hand. giving you up to 10 cards (5 on the field 5 on hand) at this point 2 scenario is possible: 1. Opp at 2 Dmg you at 2-1 Dmg 2. Opp at 2+ Dmg and you 2-1 Dmg Coz Opp cant heal since you have more dmg than him. and even if you dont heal you have decent amount of cards to use as guard. Im Gonna be honest ofcourse this play has its own disadvantages. But at the same time it counters the disadvantage. 1. Is if you didnt draw and triggers ( you have twindrive+1 Draw of sinbuster to even the odds) 2. Youre stuck with 2 CB ( you dont need CB early game for metalborgs) 3. The Attack of Sinbuster early game is blocked. ( the opp give up 2+ cards on hand for that) 4.Opp can stride first (Most First Stride can be survived after which you can stide and get a comeback) *Note that Heavy Duke works best if VG is Legion. so there (sorry if misspelled any)...